


My Supergirl

by IzzyIniguez



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyIniguez/pseuds/IzzyIniguez
Summary: Lena walked through her life existing, but not really living. That is until a blonde girl with black framed glasses pulled up beside her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	My Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't originally meant to be a fanfic of Supergirl, but can be considered AU. It is a work inspired by a music video called "Supergirl" by Anna Naklab, only with a different choice made by the main characters.

It had been weeks since the blonde girl with black framed glasses began working as a teller at the bank. They had not exchanged more than a few pleasant hellos and goodbyes, but Lena couldn’t help but notice the blonde girl with black framed glasses look her way more than once. Every time Lena would look back, the blonde would turn away quickly as if embarrassed. But Lena couldn’t think too much about it as she had her own issues, primarily a relationship that fizzled away months ago. Which is why it wasn’t a surprise that day when he was waiting for her after work, only to tell her he was leaving and drove off. 

Lena didn’t blame him. Truth be told, she had stopped trying to reconnect with him many, many weeks ago. Still, being left high and dry hurt, and Lena couldn’t help but wallow in her own sorrow.

Right after he drove off, she began to walk the streets of the small town, kicking small rocks while she walked, dust flying up and dirtying her black work slacks. She wasn’t sure how long she had been walking when a sedan pulled up beside her. She was shocked to see the blonde girl with black framed glasses, smiling crookedly as the window rolled down. “Need a ride?” she asked.

Without thinking too long about it, also because she didn’t want to be alone-and because the blonde girl with black framed glasses looked so friendly- Lena nodded her head and got in the car. 

The car ride itself was quiet, but comfortable. Later, Lena learned that the girl’s name was Kara, and she had just moved into the town about three months prior. From that evening on, Lena and Kara made it a routine to have dinner together, or a glass of wine, after work a couple times a week. Eventually it became an everyday activity.

Weeks turned into months and Lena couldn’t help but feel so content and at ease around Kara. She loved being around the blonde. There was something about her that made Lena feel so warm and safe. Especially when she leaned on Kara. It was as if the simple feel of Kara melted Lena, as if nothing in the world mattered so long as she was near Kara.

One Saturday evening, they ventured out to a small diner at the edge of town near old, abandoned factories. They went there because the diner was known for an amazing banana cream pie, and Kara, Lena learned giddily, had a sweet tooth. 

After dinner and banana cream pie, they decided on a short walk around the area. It was an industrial area, but there were little street lights to block the darkening sky as stars were beginning to pear out. 

They eventually took a turn down a block that had no street lights and seemed to be a good half mile down. About halfway through, a man stepped in front of them, coming out from some covered corridor of a dark building. He had a knife and demanded Lena’s purse.

“Okay,” Kara said calmly, holding up her hand, stealthily putting herself between Lena and their would be assailant, “Let me get it for you.”

Slowly, Kara turned to face Lena, taking off her black framed glasses. Her face completely changed. She looked up at Lena, her blue eyes, icy and fierce as she put her glasses in Lena’s hands. She looked almost like a different person and held herself up differently. She mouthed to Lena, “Don’t drop these.”

In a flash, Kara turned and was fighting with the would be thief. Lena gasped and stepped back, her back hitting the wall of the building, shocked at the sight in front of her. Kara held herself just like the fighters in every martial arts movie Lena had ever seen. The knife fell to the ground, but then the man grabbed Kara by the throat. She gasped for air and Lena shouted at the man to let Kara go. He didn’t of course, and Lena, frantic, looked around her, desperate to do something to help her friend. 

She spotted the knife on the ground, and just as she picked it up, suddenly Kara fell to the ground, taking the man with her. But instead of falling into a heap on the floor, Kara was able to roll and flip the man over her, making him land on his back with a loud thud, knocking the air out of him. Before Lena could move, Kara was back up on her feet. Wasting no time, Kara kicked the man in the gut and grabbed Lena by the arm. “C’mon!” she exclaimed, pulling Lena, making a run back to the main street.

When they got to the street, it was there Lena could see the damage done to Kara’s face under the soft street light. She had a split lip and a gash on her eyebrow. “Kara, your face,” Lena practically whispered, looking at the gash on Kara’s brow before looking down to her feral blue eyes.

Kara looked confused before she touched her eyebrow and saw blood on her fingers. “Oh,” she simply said, as if it was nothing more than a small inconvenience. She gave a small shrug through her slightly labored breathing as held her hand up. “My glasses?”

“Oh, right,” Lena muttered as she held out Kara’s glasses. The blonde took them and placed them back on her face. Lena couldn’t help but notice how Kara’s whole demeaner changed when she put them back on. It was as if those glasses were a mask, hiding the real Kara from the world, almost like a superhero. _Or a supergirl._ “Um,” she started, “Thanks for that. Back there.” Lena suddenly struggled to keep her composure. Suddenly in such admiration of Kara that she felt almost embarrassment in herself.

Kara rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and gave a small, crooked smile, as if embarrassed herself, “Don’t mention it.”

Lena opened her mouth in amazement, and just breathed for a moment before asking, “How did you do that?”

“Do what?” Kara asked, as she began to ring her hands nervously. She began walking up the lit street, heading towards the diner they had eaten at less than an hour prior.

“That fighting!” Lena nearly shouted excitedly. “You,” she stepped in front of Kara, effectively stopping her from walking, “You were amazing. And you saved us.” A warm sensation flowed through Lena, making her heart beat faster. She just wanted to stare at Kara’s angelic face.

Staring at her pensively, Kara looked down and let out a small giggle, “It was nothing.” There was a pause as Lena gave Kara a pointed look. “Okay, I know Brazilian Ju Jitsu. My dad is a black belt.”

_You really are a supergirl._ “Let’s get back to the car,” Lena said, lifting her hand, wanting to touch Kara’s cheek, but thought better of it. She dropped her hand. “I’ll take you to the ER to get that gash checked out.”

Kara shook her head, “No, no, it’s fine. I just need to clean it out.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

“Can I at least take us to my apartment? It’s not far.”

Kara hesitated, but still smiled as she easily relented, “Okay.”

Lena let out a breath, relieved, “Okay.”

The drive to Lena’s apartment was quick as the streets were near empty. Her complex was quiet, no one was out, which made her happy as she didn’t want to have any nosy neighbors look their way. Especially at Kara’s battered face. Putting in the key, Lena unlocked her door and they both entered.

The apartment itself was bigger than one would expect a single person would have. It was a one bedroom in the back, the living room right front and center with the kitchen off to the side, and bathroom to the other side. Topped off with a small balcony, it was a snug little place.

Lena led Kara to the couch and sat her down. “Let me get some peroxide,” she said before disappearing into the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror and noticed her brown-black hair coming apart from her braid. She moved a strand behind her ear and opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the peroxide and some cotton swabs then closed it. Again, she stared at herself. She looked into her blue eyes and saw the scene of Kara fighting their assailant again. She saw Kara’s blonde hair in a ponytail flaying through the air. Her red denim jacket moving along with her, almost like a cape in the wind as she fought. _She really is a supergirl,_ Lena thought, her stomach flipping, her heart beating a little faster the more she thought about Kara.

Shaking her head, Lena cleared her throat and turned around, walking out of the bathroom. She cleaned the gash on Kara’s brow and the split on her lip. Thankfully, it seemed as if there wasn’t much swelling. After cleaning the cuts, Lena got up to make them some tea when she heard Kara yelp out in pain. Lena ran back into the living room and looked towards Kara.

“Sorry,” Kara muttered, “I just got a burning pain on my shoulder when I leaned back.”

“Let’s see,” Lena insisted, taking a seat next to Kara.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about-“

“Let me take a look.” Lena gave a stern look and Kara relented and turned her back slightly towards Lena as she took off her jacket. Slowly, Kara lifted her white shirt and over her head to give Lena a view of her back. “Ouch,” Lena whispered after seeing the scratches over Kara’s shoulder blade. It was likely from when she flipped the assailant over her on the floor.

“It’s not that bad,” Kara laughed.

“Looks like road rash.” Lena began to wipe it clean with peroxide when she noticed a tattoo near the middle of her upper back. “Is that a tattoo?” she asked, even though she knew the answer. Kara mumbled then Lena asked, “Is that the Superman logo?”

“Supergirl,” Kara clarified, “It’s Supergirl’s logo.”

Lena was puzzled, “There’s a difference?”

A laugh escaped Kara as she answered, “Yes, there is. It’s in the details.” There was a pause as Kara turned to face Lena, her shirt still off. “Superman’s logo, the S and outer rim, it’s a bold red, right? And the filling is yellow. Supergirl’s S and outer part isn’t a bold red. And there is no yellow. It’s all basically negative space.”

There was something about the way Kara explained the logos, the way her eyes shined through her dark framed glasses. It was almost as if she was allowing herself to be completely herself. Lena realized that Kara was a bit of a nerd and she smiled to herself, completely in awe of this girl. “So then, why the Supergirl logo?”

Then Kara blushed slightly, and she hung her head, nearly closing her eyes. A sad smile crept up on her lips. “It’s because of my niece,” she finally admitted. She brought her head back up and looked Lena in the eye, and there she saw that Kara’s eyes were a beginning to glaze. “My niece, Maddie, was watching an old Superman cartoon. It was an episode where Supergirl was featured and her name was Kara, so my niece started saying I was Supergirl.”

Lena let out a small giggle, “That’s really cute.”

Kara nodded, “Yeah.”

Again, there was a pause as Kara looked away, seemingly to another time. “Hey,” Lena reached out, placing her hand on Kara’s, “You okay?”

Closing her eyes and nodding, a couple of tears fell from Kara’s eyes, “Yeah,” she admitted, wiping away the stray tears with the back of her hands, “It’s just that about two years ago Maddie was diagnosed with leukemia.” Lena’s heart dropped; she was afraid to ask the question on her mind. Kara continued, “I was a match for bone marrow but,” she paused, her lip quivering, “It failed,” she cracked out.

Not knowing what else to do, on the verge of tears herself, Lena reached out and engulfed Kara, wrapping her arms around her tightly. Kara, in turn, returned the hug as she held onto Lena as if for dear life. Kara let out some tears, and Lena did the same, but they held each other for several, long minutes. “I’m so sorry,” Lena whispered. A moment passed before Lena asked, “When did she…?” She couldn’t even finish the question.

Kara pulled away and wiped her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy. “About nine months ago.”

It was still so recent. “I’m sorry.” A moment of pause and then Lena continued, “You were really close to her?” Kara only nodded before sitting back against the couch. Normally Lena hated when people would turn a conversation around, but in this moment, she felt connected to Kara and felt she needed to share that she understood her pain and grief. “I was really close to my grandmother.” Kara, without a word, looked towards her, expectantly. “She died when I was 11. I know it’s not the same thing, but I remember how much it destroyed me. And I’m not saying this because I’m trying to turn the conversation around and make it about me, because I hate when people do that,” she began to vomit out her words now, slightly stammering and unable to control her confession, “I’m just trying to say that I understand, ya know?”

Kara looked at her through the lenses of her black framed glasses with an intense look that Lena couldn’t quite decipher. Then Kara slowly removed her glasses and set them down on the coffee table and looked back up. It was there that Lena could see everything that Kara wanted her to see. Without the mask of her glasses, Kara was bare and hid nothing.

Lena took Kara’s face in her hands and moved a strand of hair from her face, wiping a tear from her cheek with a gentle swipe of her thumb. She held Kara’s gaze and looked deep into her blue eyes. What Lena saw in Kara’s eyes right then was a mix of sadness and a wanting that wasn’t quite a lustful desire, but rather softer. Like longing. 

If Lena were being truthful to herself, she’d have admitted she always saw that soft desire in Kara’s eyes, but she hadn’t wanted to admit it. She hadn’t wanted to admit that she felt a strange pull towards Kara since even before she pulled up next to her that first day they began their friendship.

But it was there. It was always there. Lena herself had a pull towards Kara as well, but that was something she hadn’t realize until now. It was something she hadn’t wanted to realize, because she didn’t understand it. But now, there it was, clear as day and Lena decided _Screw it,_ and just accepted it for what it was. A pull towards Kara; a desire for her. Something that was greater than what she felt with her ex-boyfriend and although she loved him and she had felt a pull towards him, even at the beginning of that relationship, that pull wasn’t as great as what she felt here with Kara.

Their eyes were locked to one another and Lena felt a twitch in her hands and realized she was holding onto Kara’s. She didn’t even know when that happened, but the feeling of Kara’s hands in hers felt so warm. Lena swallowed and slightly licked her lips as she took in shallow, short breaths. She felt Kara’s fingers tighten around her hands and she couldn’t help but bring up one hand and put it to Kara’s face. Her lips parted slightly as she leaned forward. Then paused and pulled back slightly, looking back up at Kara’s unsure, yet accepting eyes. Then Lena moved forward again, and Kara met her halfway as their lips touched in a gentle, soft kiss.

Lena slightly pulled away, a soft popping sound of their lips echoed in their ears, as her breathing fastened its pace. She felt Kara’s hand on her upper arm, gripping her as if for dear life. All the while, Lena’s heartbeat began to pick up, and her whole body felt as if a flood gate was about to open and she would no longer be able to contain herself. And judging by Kara’s breathing, and the tightening of her grip on Lena’s arms, she could assume Kara was also having trouble holding herself together as well.

But then, the flood gates opened and both women all but threw themselves forward, crashing into each other in a fiery kiss. Hands gripped onto fabrics of clothing, pulling the other closer, hanging onto life itself. Their hunger for one another deepened as both women soon realized how badly they wanted one another, not acknowledging how desperate they had been for the other. The previous months that passed by, the few months they spent getting to know one another, building a friendship; neither knew that beneath the surface there was something else brewing until now.

Seconds passed- minutes passed and both women still held onto to each other as their kiss slowed and their heart beats returned to a somewhat normal pace. They leaned back against the couch, holding onto each other before slowly opening their eyes. Kara shyly smiled and looked away, almost embarrassed, but not ashamed. Lena couldn’t help but bring her hand to Kara’s cheek and gently turn her face back towards her.

Lena looked over Kara’s face and began to memorize the lines and shadowed that shaped her, that made her unique. She noticed a small scar above her left eyebrow and asked, “Where’d you get this?”

“Chicken pox. When I was a kid,” Kara replied.

Lena smiled and looked back down, her eyes traveling Kara’s face. Her eyebrows were a darker shade of blonde that matched the dark parts of her hair. Kara’s hair was a gorgeous honey blonde with natural highlights that would shine bright in the sun. Lena wanted to memorize every part of Kara’s face, from her hairline that didn’t have a widow’s peak, to her sharp and defined jawline. Every curve, every line, all of it. It was a need that she never had before, even with her ex. 

When did this happen? When did Lena have the need to memorize Kara? She didn’t know, but she didn’t care either because this is what she wanted. This is what she needed. Her Supergirl.

End Scene


End file.
